1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheel device for an inline skate that includes a removable hub that may be removed and inserted into a new outer wheel when the outer wheel wears out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,554 describes a wheel assembly for positioning on an inline skate. Another type of wheel device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,790 having a design adapted for being positioned on an inline skate. Yet another such wheel assembly is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,529.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for easy interchange of outer wheels from a hub attached to an inline skate. Additionally, the device should be stable to ensure that the hub does not rotate with respect to the outer wheel.